The S, The M and The Y
by Ahisa Fantasy
Summary: Rough yet feel so good. This was enough for them but Akashi's unwanted desire for Kuroko becomes truly sweet... and evil. MuraKuroAka.
1. Case I

**A gift to Mu-kun.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ah oh-ahh" Kuroko's panting voice echoing the gym's shower room, the aroma of sweat circulates the whole area.

"Kuro-chin" Murasakibara bit the bluenette's neck hard enough to make it bleed. Small amount of blood trails coming from the wound.

"…ngnnn… Murasakibara-kun, please don't bite me" Kuroko pleaded.

"Kuro-chin is so delicious. I want to taste every part of your body—" the purple head cannot be stopped as he bit Kuroko's wrist up to his shoulder leaving enough bruises to fill the poor boy's arms.

Kuroko's tears fells from his eyes, the bite marks really hurts but deep inside his mind he wanted more… he wanted his tall lover to lick and taste every part of him. He wants the purple head to dominate, to overpower and to pleasure him and take him to the wonder world. **A masochist**.

Murasakibara's hands gripping tightly on his petite lover's legs exposing his throbbing pink hole. He licked Kuroko's fully erect member down to his holes. After wetting and plucking the hole, he begins to bite again, from this time on Kuroko's ass down to his exposed milky white legs. Murasakibara keeps on biting until Kuroko's body was filled with bite marks, hickeys and bruises from tight gripping. **A sadist**.

"Ahh… Mura— A-chan… Ah!" moaning and panting Kuroko trying to grasp his breath as he almost on the edge. The purple head's fingers moving in scissoring motion making the bluenette scream out of pleasure.

"Don't—come yet~" the Murasakibara grip Kuroko's member to stop him from climaxing.

"A-chan, I can't—I can't hold it anymore…"

"Arara? What do you want Kuro-chin?"

Before Kuroko can react, he feels something round entering his asshole.

"W-What 's tha- Ah!"

"hmnn.." Murasakibara smirked on amazement. He unwrap three lollipops and put it in his mouth altogether to make it wet then insert it on his lover's asshole one by one.

The object starts to move in a circling motion then in and out. Few hits from Kuroko's prostate make his mind went crazy. Murasakibara pull out all the lollipops and put it in his mouth. "Delicious…" He move Kuroko's ass to his face to see the outcome of his doing "Sweet, Kuro-chin's hole is so sweet" and lick the hole.

"A-chan… don't tease me, you can fuck me you know…" Kuroko licked his lips and points his finger to his mouth, a sight of an erotic and fuckable Kuroko Tetsuya.

Without hesitation, the purple head grab the lube on the top of his towel. Vanilla scented lube, his kuro-chin's personal favorite.

After pouring incredible amount to cover his big throbbing penis, he place its tip on Kuroko's hole.

"Here I go Kuro-chin~" his big member starts to penetrate the small hole.

Kuroko twitch on the sudden intrusion of a big cock. "Ah.. It-it hurts so much". Pain and pleasure, Murasakibara's cock slowly intruding Kuroko's insides until it fully penetrate his lover.

"Wait, don't move yet"

"~eh? Okay" disappointed face can be seen thru the fog of hot steam from the shower room.

When the pain can be bearable "You can move now, slo— AH!"

"Kuro-chin, I'm impatient you know…"

"Ah! P-Please… Oh god! I'm gonna rip"

Murasakibara thrust roughly and make the bluenette cry in pain, but the pain gone when Murasakibara's tip hit Kuroko's prostate that made him arch his back, roll his eyes up to the eyelids and come from a single thrust.

Skin slapping to each other. Kuroko's loud moans echoed again in the shower area. They don't care if someone hears them. The only thing on their mind was pure lust and pleasure of rough sex.

Kuroko was still amazed on himself on how he manages to capacitate his lover's large cock, although he really enjoys rough sex between them and his lover's crazy child like attitude of being impatient really suits his taste, maybe he's used to it. They were dating for almost a year, so every time he or his lover gets horny, they'll find a place and anywhere will do. On chemistry lab, on rooftop, on a fast food's toilet, on the locker room, on their basketball court, on Murasakibara's house, on Kuroko's house even on Aomine and Kise's house, name it. They will surely love doing it anytime, anywhere. **An exhibitionist**.

"A-chan… so big… Ah! More please more… pound me hard!"

"nggg… Kuro-chin, you're so tight, I love it…"

"AH!"

"I love you Kuro-chin~"

"Ah! Oh my god felt so fucking good… I love you too A-chan!"

"I'm gonna come inside Kuro-chin 'kay~?"

Murasakibara's pace became more rough and fast. The bluenette nearly lost his mind from the intense pleasure he was feeling throughout his body. The ecstasy, his bruises and bite marks makes his pale white skin ugly but for him, it's a sign of love. His lover's possessiveness and childishness draws him to the edge

On the final blow hitting his prostate so hard that Kuroko was drove to another world of eternal pleasure; he just came from the pleasure from his prostate. His lover came inside him as he can feel the hot fluid flowing really deep.

After hour of rough wild sex, the snack loving giant carried the petite boy who was unconscious at that time, back to the cubicle and start cleaning him. His cum didn't went down because he came into him so deep that he has to put pressure on Kuroko's stomach for the cum to fall out. After he finished washing Kuroko, they head back to the locker room.

"Atsushi, you done this again" Akashi is sitting on the bench legs and arms crossed.

"Ah… Sorry Aka-chin, can't help it. My cute lover is so cute and looks very delicious, so I ate him." Murasakibara said still carrying the cute boy on his arms.

"Put him down, he needs to rest."

"Hmmn, s'that so, but I want to take him home and eat him again…"

"No. Look at him Atsushi, he faints after having sex with you."

"~Eh? But we do this all the time and I'm sure he enjoys it too…"

"…"

"And he chooses me instead of you Aka-chin"

The purple head puts Kuroko's T-shirt, boxer, basketball shorts and jacket to cover the bite marks then carry him on a piggy back ride.

"Good bye Aka-chin~"

"Hmn…" Akashi narrowed his eyes, madness building in his body, a pure feeling of rage and fury. He smirked and laughs insanely. Then he open his locker, an object he secretly love the most was there waiting to be used. _'I always win Atsushi, and I will take back what's mine'_

Akashi makes his way out of the gym. The pitch dark night covers his figure leaving his golden eye glowing. He walks slowly in an incredibly happy aura, humming in a spine chilling tone while swaying his favorite object, a red axe.

He stops as he reach Murasakibara's house and press the doorbell.

—Ding Dong—

A few seconds later the door opens.

"Aka-chin!?"

"Good evening… I want to take back what's mine."

* * *

**Hooray! A Yandere Akashi... scary…**

**The Y stands for Yandere… **

**The S and M… come on guys you already know that… perverts…**

**I really suck at making sex scenes. *sniff***


	2. Case II

**Yoho~! I didn't mean to make this a multi-chapter… but the reviews made me feel guilty *cries***

**To all Mu-kun, Aka-chin and Kuro-chin's fans who requested this to continue… Banzai! We shall celebrate because we're bunch of perverts ;) and because of that please support the story!**

**Give me inspiration guys come on! But this is my first time on a crime fic… be kind! Review! Tell me what's on your mind!**

**~Ahisa~**

* * *

"A-chan? Who came to visit in this late hour?" Kuroko went to the living room making his way to the front door when he heard a grunting voice familiar to him.

Scared to know what's happening, he gradually slows his steps and bullets of sweat dropping in his temples. Kuroko's eyes widen in shock and fear when he found his lover's body bathing with blood and barely breathing. He was stunned and his body cannot move to help Murasakibara. After a few seconds he finally able to take a step, he feel a solid thing slam on the back of his head.

"..ugn.. w-who are—"

There was a feeling of guilt inside Kuroko when he was not able to help his lover and now he doesn't know if it was dead or alive. His hands still trying to reach his poor lover's body, tears started to dominate in his eyes "A-Atsushi-kun…" is the only word he can blurt out.

He's eyes are blurring but he manage to take a glance to the person who did all of this before passing out.

Kuroko can't tell who it was, all he can see was a figure covered with darkness.

* * *

It's been a week since the incident happened. The police and detectives start the investigation. No bodies and evidence ever found at the crime scene as if someone put all the blood in purpose. What's really eerie about it was, all the neighbors didn't hear any scream or hint of a murder happening inside the house. There were speculations that nobody was home at that time.

No concrete evidence, no suspect, no witnesses … how will they find the culprit if there is no sign of anything for them to start in the first place?

Yes. This time, the police will need the help of their one and only genius detective. No person in the police didn't know him, he is respected and one of the greatest detectives in the world. At the age of 15, he solved five major cases that no one in the country can prove the culprit. The only thing they knew about this boy, he was attending school at Teiko Middle School.

"Detective Masamune!" a police officer called the assign detective for the case.

"What? I'm busy dammit…"

"Uh, Sorry but please look at this…"

Handed him a brown folder with large red text indicating 'CONFIDENTIAL'

"Hmmm… so they decided to get some help huh." The detective responded with a bore eyes.

"Who is that?" Hijekata the police officer pointed the picture attached inside the folder.

"I'm very surprised you don't know him, I suppose you're new here." He lights a cigarette and continue reading the profile in the brown folder. "He is what you call, a once in a hundred years genius, that person solve all the impossible cases here in Japan. He called himself, '_Hades_'.

"Hahaha! Hades what was that?"

"Are you laughing because you find it corny? Well, you better listen to this. People often mistake the concept of Hades, as the vast God of Evil and the Underworld. But history said that Hades is the one to make the judgement whether the soul will rot in the fury of hell or climb up to the arms of heaven."

"Woah, amazing… that explains a lot. That genius person will help us to find the culprit."

"And I'm amazed that your brain functioning is so slow." The detective hissed as he puffs his smoke.

Before the officer can react his cellphone rings "Hello, this is police officer Hijekata… yes… yes… Detective Masamune is right here with me… ok I'll put him on the line" he handed his phone to the detective.

Detective Masamune narrowed his eyes then headed to his car. A possible lead is waiting for him. This time, they might not need the aide of the famous _Hades_. Police can handle this case he thought.

* * *

Kuroko can feel the cold breeze swaying through his skin. He found himself sleeping on a big red canopy bed. The room was filled with red roses. He only sees large trees surrounding every part of places his sight can see. One thing he knew, he was trapped.

Recollecting all the memories before he passed out, his lover's voice, body bathing in blood and the person who did all of this was right in front of him but he can't do anything. He starts to shiver in fear but all his thoughts is focused on his lover's safety, he wanted to know if he's safe, if someone found his body and help him. He is not dead, he can't die. Kuroko immediately jump off the bed and run to the corner of the room when he heard footsteps. Covering his head and crouching at the corner, the door opens.

"—do-don't kill me! Please!" the poor boy scream as hard as he can, trying to get attention of any person outside the area he was being held at.

"Tetsuya"

When he heard the voice from the person in front of him, his spines felt cold and slowly shift his head to the familiar face, the captain of his basketball team, the one who discovers his ability, the one who always ensure his safety… and his first love. Akashi Seijuuro.

"…A-Akashi-kun?" his voice cracked.

"Don't look at me like that, please. You think I'm the one who did that?" Akashi slightly frowned as he sits next to Kuroko.

"What happened, tell me what happened…"

"That day, I decided to visit Atsushi's home because I know he brought you there. I'm worried because I saw you unconscious in the locker room. I rang the doorbell many times but no one answering so I trespass using the secret door that Atsushi told me about. I checked the front door and I saw lots of blood, I grabbed the baseball bat near the empty dog house. When I reach the door the culprit opens it and he saw me, he waved his weapon towards me but I use my emperor eye to act quickly and to stumble him down. I manage to knock him down for a moment but he quickly recovers. You're the only one I manage to save because I cannot able to handle Atsushi's size and weight."

"That's—tell me, what happen to Atsushi-kun"

Akashi averted his eyes try not to look at Kuroko's crying face.

"I… I don't know, when I save and take your unconscious body outside the house I run as fast as I can. We're both in danger you know"

"But… my Atsushi… my Atsushi" tears fell from the eyes of the powder blue haired boy. His beloved can't be dead. Atsushi promise him that he will never leave his side. That they always be together…

"Please don't cry… I called the police the moment I know that we're safe."

Kuroko's hope lightened and his tears stops "Akashi-kun… please I want to know if he's safe"

"You've been sleeping for one whole week Tetsuya. Last night I tried to call the police but the report says that his body was nowhere to be found. They can't find it anywhere in the house."

His sudden hopes shutter and begin to cry again. Akashi stays silent for a while but decided to talk to make Kuroko stop crying.

"We can't lose hope now you know. His cannot be found anywhere, means he was able to manage his strength and go to the nearest hospital. Until we find his body, we must not lose hope Tetsuya." Akashi pressed his fingers to wipe Kuroko's tears and kissed him in his pale white forehead. Kuroko feel sudden relief in Akashi's arms and hugged him back as a response.

Kuroko's thin milky white arms wrapped around his neck made Akashi's whole body aroused. A wild victorious smirk escaped from his mouth, hugging back the teen and sniffs all his scent making the red head's mind go crazy. The vanilla scent coming from the smaller boy was trying to seduce him although Kuroko is not aware of his crazy antics.

No.

His control.

His restraint.

He must not do anything for now. He will take things slowly as he already declared himself the victor. Tetsuya is now his. A little convincing will make the boy be more dependent on him. It takes time but he will surely endure it.

He will erase and annihilate all the people that stand his way. He will kill those who touch, talk and glance to his object-of-obsession. After all, he is Akashi Seijuuro, he is always right no one can oppose him. This is his way to show his love and devotion.

Purely sweet and evil.

* * *

**End**

**and will continue later… ;)**

**Motto of the day: "Purely sweet and evil" (way to go evil Akashi! Nyahahahaha)**

**So, you think Atsushi is dead? The truth is, I don't know either :D (don't kill me Mura minions)**

**Who the hell is this **_**Hades? **_**Find out more next chapter -nanodayo**


	3. Case III

Here's chapter 3…

DISCLAIMER: In my dream, I own KnB… but in reality,** I don't ..it's Fujimaki-sensei's **… yup `cuz if I do the genre would be Yaoi

* * *

The police headquarters held a meeting to discuss about the case of the reported missing body of Murasakibara Atsushi. He is the youngest son of a great lawyer, Murasakibara Akio. Detective Masamune found a lead regarding the case. According to the forensics, there was two different DNA in the hair sample they took from the crime scene. A person who might be with Murasakibara at that time when the incident happened but the evidence is still weak. They try to identify the person but they don't know where to start.

"This is going too far…" Detective Masamune sighed and slam all the papers containing the possible lead on the lawyer's son. Akio demanded that they must find his son before he return to Japan.

"Masamune-san, please be patient. We might find a lead if we continue the investigation. By the way, the police gave the signal on Hades for his own investigation." the assistant detective said in a groggy tone.

"Tsk, that kid again." Masamune sits on his swivel chair and locked his gaze on the files he slammed on the table. "I hate being helped by a kid but I think this time, the police don't have further choice."

The assistant detective Hinami Touma nodded. "That kid is great. I heard that he was attending school at Teiko. Rumors in the police department says that he was like a monster that feared by monsters." He chuckled. "Well, now the meeting is done shall we head back to the crime scene?"

* * *

All things were set according to plan. He was amazed on how he thoroughly cleared all the evidence that will point at him. Even the records of Kuroko Tetsuya in all the logs in public libraries and other places that he can be traced. Now, all he needs to do is to wait for the police to find Murasakibara Atsushi's body he dropped on the lake.

Akashi is devilishly smart and dangerously clever. He was a top student in Teiko Middle School, the student council feared president and the strongest basketball team captain. People obey any word he says. The way he does things to control people is frightening. He can wear any mask to deceive, to make a person do what he wants. Plan was set in his hands from the very beginning although he did not intent to initiate his plans so soon that he have to kill one of his strongest teammates.

It can't be helped.

It's too much for him to bear –seeing the love of his life/obsession— being fucked by a monstrous immature asshole.

It has to be done.

He followed every small detail to ensure the clean escape. In this way, no one will ever found out who the culprit is. But little did he not know, traces of Kuroko Tetsuya have been followed by his not-yet-known enemy. Hades.

* * *

Ever since the incident happen, Kuroko always sticks near to Akashi, never wanted to separate himself from his captain because he was afraid that the person who hurt his lover will come back and kill him. He feels secured in Akashi's arms, all his worries and fear blown away every time Akashi promises to protect him and help him to find his Atsushi. Kuroko is aware that he is being selfish. Before he fell in love to his snack loving giant, there was a person before who he loves unconditionally. Akashi Seijuuro.

**-Flash Back-**

_Kuroko was heading to the Student Council Office to talk to his captain and confess his feelings, when he heard some strange noises coming from the room. The door was slightly slid open, he doesn't intend to peep but his body betrayed him and takes a glimpse on the slightly opened door. The bluenette's eyes open-wide and cannot believe what he just saw. Akashi fucking Kise, the blonde was riding the red head. Moans, grunts in every thrust which causes steaming smell of sex circulate the room. Akashi was grinning and one word escaped from his mouth, that Kise is a whore. With that, Kuroko step back and hurriedly run in a place where… he can cry._

_He runs as fast as he could until his lungs jumps of his chest and thankfully, he reached the rooftop before he let out all the pain throbbing in his chest._

_It hurts…_

_Loving someone who clearly…. __**CLEARLY**__…. doesn't love you._

_Seeing the one you love, making love with one of your closest friend is painful than any emotion he can think of._

_Tears escape from the pale boy's eyes. All those dreadful feeling is stabbing in his chest, his heart broken in million of pieces. _

_Kuroko felt his knees become weak. He stumbles and crouches against the ground. His eyes were blurred from all the tears that let out on his usual expressionless eyes._

_But what Kuroko didn't know that Murasakibara has been there in the rooftop eating his junk foods. He heard the rooftop door slam loudly enough to distract his eating. Then he saw a familiar small figure, 'Kuro-chin'… Murasakibara stood up to approach and call for Kuroko but he can feel that Kuroko is not ok, he was crying. It was the first for him to witness that kind of emotion in the usual stoic expressionless boy._

_And this time, he decided… _

_He must… _

_He's the one who can… _

_All for the sake of his Kuro-chin…_

_xxxxx_

_Akashi left Kise's dirty body filled with sweat and cum in the carpet. He stepped his right foot on Kise's face "What a slut, so we done with the deal, happy now?" The blonde move and pushes Akashi's feet. Unbelievable amount of cum flows out from Kise's asshole dirtying the carpet, he uses his hands to wipe the remaining cum._

"_You promise Akacchin… you promise that I can touch and hug Kurokocchi from now on."_

"_Who do you think you're talking to? I keep my promises Ryota. Now, disappear from my sight."_

_Kise put on his clothes and step out of the room with a bright smile on his face. He can now touch his Kurokocchi with no one prohibiting him. The blonde was running along the hallway ignoring the squealing fan girls to look for Kuroko. Just as he takes the stairs, Kise saw Kuroko walking with Murasakibara. _

"_Kurokocchi~" the blonde yelled and spread his arms ready to hug the pale boy._

_Pain struck again in Kuroko's chest. He can't look at the copy cat's face, he felt very awkward and hurt._

"_Hello Kise-kun, what do you want?" still his eyes averted not wanting to look at Kise but he realizes that it's not the blonde's fault. It's his. He's just being selfish and he should support the relationship of his friends._

"_neh~ Kise-chin, stop hugging Kuro-chin or I'll crush you."Murasakibara's usual lazy eyes become sharp and taunting._

_Kise immediately freeing the pale boy from his arms "Muracchi stingy…"_

"_I'm sorry Kise-kun, I'm not feeling well… see you later" not waiting for a reply, the duo left the blonde and headed downstairs._

_He needs to be strong. It's not Kise's fault after all. He doesn't have the right to feel bitterness. All he have to do now is act like nothing happened and the pain will surely go away._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

Detective Masamune received a phone call from Murasakibara Akio. The man tells him that his son opened up to him one time and told him he has a lover. He already saw the person who is actually a boy but Akio completely support their relationship and later asked the two if they consider living overseas after college because the same sex marriage is legal there.

Akio describe the boy and said that he was on the same school and club with his son.

Sharing the same light blue color of his eyes and hair, pale skin, expressionless face, small build and very polite. His name is stated as, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Masamune's eyes are locked on the computer trying to find any information about the said name but to think that all of this was coincidence since he cannot find any information about the boy, it was fucking impossible. Now, he has to go directly to the school to ask information about Kuroko Tetsuya. He reached his temples; many nights without any sleep and still some freakingly smart fucker dispose all the possible clues. Just before Masamune stoop up in the place where he was sitting, his phone rings.

"Hello, Detective Masamune speaking."

"Hi Masamune-san."

"Who is this?"

"…Hades"

* * *

**Uwaaah—! Hades will show up next chapter!**

**Review/Follow/Fav… it made me happy you know…**

**I'm really excited to reveal who is Hades…**

**Clue: rest assured NOT AN OC. That's all: SEE YOU NEXT CHAP!**


	4. Case IV

**YEAH! AN UPDATE! SO EXCITED :3 anyways, I don't know if Atsushi is still alive… I'm looking for him too… (BWAHAHAHA) JK! tell me if you want him dead or alive ;w;**

* * *

It was a cold evening.

Masamune is waiting at the restaurant where Hades told him to meet. The meeting must be private and shall not be known to others. He rolled up his eyes thinking on why Hades called for him to team-up on the case. Nervousness boost up his whole body, he don't know what to expect from a genius boy playing detective. The picture attached to Hades file is blurred and not recognizable. Hades used only networks calls via private network to ensure that all his statements are being heard only by the police.

No one has ever seen his face before although they know where he studies and what his age were.

All his thoughts pissing him off, hate to admit that a boy 16 years younger than him is better than a detective who spent his life looking for different kinds of criminals. His first case terrifies him to the bone that he can't sleep for almost 5 days. It was a homicide, but it was not an ordinary homicide. The victim's skin was tearing from his muscles looking just like a fillet fish. Eyeballs gouge out to his eye socket and his genitals was cut off and the investigators saw it on the aquarium being fed off to the fish. Normal people or even people like him will puke to death if they saw this kind of scene. Masamune sighed from remembering that horrible experience in his first case.

15 minutes passed, a clanked of bell in the front door regains his attention. A tall young man dressed in a black sweater and jeans walk towards his table. He probably knew who he is looking for.

"Detective Masamune?" the man held up his hand to initiate a handshake.

Masamune stood from his sit and offers his hand "Well, you must be… Hades"

"I don't particularly like being called in that name Masamune-san" freeing their hands and sit right in front of each other.

"That is the name given to you by the police, but if you don't like it, why don't you reveal your name to me since you called for my cooperation. Just to be fair on my part" Masamune grins, leaning himself closer to the table hands clenched to each other supporting his chin.

"Midorima Shintarou. That is my given name" the young man closed his eyes and pushed his glasses up.

The detective hummed as response following with "Ah… Shintarou-kun it is, so… what is this for?"

"Hmn… by how you talked to me, it seems that you don't have strong evidence to manage to come up with a suspect. But I'm pretty sure … all the small evidence you gathered has been pointed to one person, Kuroko Tetsuya, am I right?"

"How sharp… my doubt of you has lessened. Yes. He is a possible suspect now but it's not official yet. That boy is missi—"

"He's attending school now." Midorima's sentence cut off the detective's statement.

"What?"

"As I have just said, he's been on the school and is not missing."

"That Kuroko was the last person seen together with Murasakibara Atsushi. And the forensics confirmed that there were two different hair strands on the crime scene."

"That's why we need to team up." He said calmly then sipped on his canned red bean soup.

Masamune arch his eyebrows "Wha—"

"I need the police to cooperate with me and I know you're leading them. This case is far from being closed… the enemy is very smart and powerful."

"Enemy? You knew the culprit?"

"It's just a hypothesis. No concrete evidence and I will not tell you until I find out more."

"Fine, shall we discuss what to do?"

* * *

Kuroko is busy digging the pile of books and home works he left out after skipping classes for a week. Akashi told him to not let his study mash with the problems. But his mind is filled with Murasakibara. Oh how he misses his lover's kisses, hugs, the place where they always eat together, how he touch him and the feeling of them having sex. All of it clouding his mind and successfully pulling the tears into his eyes again. He's skin is burning when reminiscing how Atsushi bite him all over the body, the roughness and feeling of someone so big dominating his small figure. Kuroko finally found himself touching his body pinching his hard pink nubs. "A-Atsushi… Atsushi…"calling his lover's name. He slips his hands in his basketball shorts and started pumping his already hard shaft. The feeling let out as more tears flow out because he can't come. It's not enough.

Kuroko look for the vanilla scented lube that Atsushi always use on him. Then he looks for something that can fill his inside as large as Atsushi's cock. He searched his cabinet and he was shocked to find a dildo, a big dildo covered by Atsushi's pile of clothes. Kuroko thinks it was on purpose, his lover will not let him misses his touch.

He poured large amount of lube in the toy and in his hole, stretching it using his fingers. The dildo was placed in his entrance and slowly…

'_Kuro-chin… do you want it rough or slow?'_

"Atsushi… A-chan! Ah!"

'_Neh~ Tell me Kuro-chin… or I'll stop right away'_

"R-Rough please, I like it rough… deep inside me… so hot… AH! Make me crazy!"

'_hehe *kisses* as you wish Kuro-chin'_

Kuroko imagine the purple head as he successfully inserted the toy in his hole. There was something attached to the toy when he found it. He grabbed the thing beside him and accidentally pushes the button.

" AAAHHHHH!." Kuroko huffed, drool trails in his mouth. His insides are vibrating hitting directly its prostate. "OH MY GOD! SHIT! ATSUSHI— AH!". He fell off the bed due to the immense intensity of pleasure hitting his insides. Loud moans escaped from his lips echoing through the bedroom. _'It's not enough… more!'_ Kuroko bit his arms until it bleed and repeat the process until his arms was filled with bite marks. The good thing is, his parents are always not home. It was so good that his mind is going blank. The remote in his hands has written words on it. Normal, Hard and Extreme. Kuroko pushes the Hard button that's why the vibration at first is intense. Preparing himself, he tries the Extreme.

Just as he push the last button… ribbons of cum stain the floor. He came by his prostate alone. Not touching his cock… It's just the pure pleasure inside him.

The blistering vibration on his asshole continues to violate the prostate. Kuroko's body was honest… the great gratification on longing for his lover can be seen on the bite marks he made and the twitching reaction on his stomach. The muscle on his ass tightens as he came for the second time.

"A-chan! Fuck me more! Harder Harder!" imagining his Atsushi as he grabs the toy moving it in and out. "AH! AH! I'm coming! Come inside me, deep inside me! AH—" and came for the third time.

Kuroko wrapped his arms to himself and start crying… again.

"I want to see you… I miss you so much Atsushi…" pain in his chest cannot be denied holding on the thin strand of hope that his lover was still alive. He decided to go back to his bed holding one of Atsushi's clothes that has been stored in his cabinet. Kuroko let out all his sorrows by hugging and smelling his lover's scent until he fell asleep.

* * *

Akashi's eyes staring at the small figure who finally found himself to the dream world holding a large t-shirt. After witnessing how Kuroko masturbates and imagining a man holding him, his mind shattered. One of his dreams is to fuck Kuroko all day long until it faints.

His body heats up looking at the boy coming thru his prostate alone and the face, that face he saw earlier… the face of a person who's mind went crazy in the pleasure of his ass.

The red head touches Kuroko's pale face and lick his cheeks which taste salty because of tears. He headed to the floor where Kuroko's semen was still visible. Kneeling down and placing his face near the floor.

He licked all the semen, wiping the area covered by it. On the top of the table, Akashi found the toy Kuroko is using; the whole thing is still wet. Again, doing his fetish of licking, he smelled it first then licked the toy that was inside Tetsuya moments ago. The taste and the smell of Kuroko's ass drives Akashi to the edge.

The red head had an idea and put the dildo beside his hard shaft together, he begin to pump imagining that it was Kuroko's ass. He was silently grunting in his mind calling Kuroko's name. As he climax, Akashi's semen splurt on Kuroko's blanket. Thanking God that his beloved is deep asleep. Before he walks out of the room, he place a smooch on the bluenette's forehead.

"So sweet. Every part of Tetsuya is sweet. I want you to be mine… soon."

Akashi walks out of the room leaving the pale boy's blanket filled with his cum.

* * *

Lunch break.

Midorima made his way to his classroom after he bought his favorite red bean soup. He notices Akashi, playing shogi alone.

"Akashi."

"Midorima, What is it?"

"Do you have any idea what might happen to Murasakibara? The news said that his body hasn't found yet."

Akashi did not pay a glance to him and keep on playing "I'm aware of that. I can't help but to worry what might happen to him. I also pray for his safety Shintarou. Hoping that he was still alive." There was a calmness yet authoritative tone in his voice.

"What are you planning to do?"

"…"

"Oi—Akashi…"

"You don't have to worry I contacted my father to help find Atsushi. Just stay still and wait for my orders before taking action."

"I understand." The green head walks out of the room pushing up his glasses while letting out a smirk escape from his lips. _'Just as I thought. Don't dare to make any mistakes. One tiny dust of mistake, and I will drag you to hell where you belong'_

Akashi continued on what he was doing. He boredly narrowed his eyes and let a fearful smile draw on his face. He picked a piece of shogi and stare at it.

"What shall I do? Hmmmm, I think I'm gonna consider some ways to erase that bastard eyeglass. I want to kill him as soon as possible. Oh, well…" Akashi stood from his chair and headed to the door.

"Time to look for _my Tetsuya_~~"

* * *

**OH! GOODNESS! MIDORIN IS HADES!?**

**AKASHI SEIJUURO (THE YANDERE) VS. MIDORIMA SHINTARO (HADES)**


	5. Case V

Everyone! It is not my intention to forget Akashi's scissors; it's just that scissors would be a little inappropriate since the story is a serious crime fic TT_TT… I'm sad because his scissors might not appear in this story… the scissors often used in gags... I don't want this to end up as a gag so... GOMEN -_- (maybe I can include it as his secondary weapon, hehe)… for the red axe… I got the idea from Yuno Gasai :D (check out the anime FUTURE DIARY to see what I mean)

I hope you guys like Midorima as Hades… hahaha at first I thought about Haizaki (that his rough attitude is only a façade) but… since many KnB fans hate Haizaki… so, a big NO for him.

* * *

"Akashi-kun" Kuroko poke the red head's cheek to wake him up because he fell asleep in the library.

"Uhhgg… sorry I fell asleep, Are you done?"

"Yes, shall we go back to class?"

"Yeah"

While walking on the hallway, a certain blonde approach them joyfully wagging an imaginary tail.

"Kurokocchii"

"Yoh! Tetsu" said the tanned man behind Kise.

"Hello Kise-kun, Aomine-kun."

"How nice to see the two of you Ryota and Daiki."

"Akashi, are we having a practice today?"

"No Daiki, I'm afraid the teachers cancelled all the club practices this afternoon to give way to the school inspection committee."

"Uwaah~ really? Neh neh Kurokocchi, are you free this afternoon?"

"I think so, since Akashi-kun said that were not having afternoon training so I guess I'm free."

"Alright! Akashicchi should come with us…"

"Why is that Ryota?" Akashi raised an eyebrow.

"Aominecchi and I decided to initiate a meeting to talk about Murasakibaracchi. We're really sad about what happened to Murasakibaracchi."

Kuroko gazed on the ground trying hard not to cry. Two weeks and four days to be exact, have passed since the incident and still, no traces of his lover's body. All his thoughts stopped when Kise's phone rings.

"Hello, neechan? – WHAT? NOW? ON THE NEWS? I understand… Thank you neechan."

"Hey Kise, what was that?" Aomine notice the blondes horrified expression "Oi—Kise!"

"The news just now… said that… the police found Murasakibaracchi's body… in a lake near the park."

'_Dead… dead… dead?'_ those words repeatedly singing on Kuroko's head. His heartbeat pounds hard, his breathing suddenly becomes abnormal then his sight started to get dark… all he can hear were his friends calling his name.

The awful truth…

The painful truth…

He's gone… they found his last piece of hope… Dead.

* * *

Akashi, behind his masquerade of a sad face laughed so hard when they're talking about the news that Kise's sister told earlier. They made their mind that they have to see Murasakibara's body just to confirm if the body was really their classmate. Akashi's inner thoughts want to burst out with laughter when finally… the giant man's body found and it would be funnier if the body becomes bloated and start to rot.

After Kuroko fainted they brought him to the infirmary and contacted Midorima to stay with Kuroko while they're gone. At the infirmary, Midorima sat on a chair beside Kuroko. He holds the poor petite man's hand and place a swift kiss. _'I'll save you from that crazy man. I promise to avenge Murasakibara. Just… please stay being innocent. I don't want to drag you in this mess. Be strong my dearest."_

* * *

"Excuse me, what do you mean we can't?" Aomine grab the collar of an officer.

"Aominecchi, please calm down" Kise tries to stop Aomine.

"Ugh… kids, it's like what I just said, you can't see the body of your friend. He's at forensic lab now. We confirmed that the body belongs to Murasakibara Atsushi, even if you able to see the body, his face and body cannot be recognized because it bloated in exposure of water and it is in the stage of rotting."

"No… Murasakibaracchi…" Kise's shed a tear or two for the lost of his friend. Aomine pats the head of the blonde and gaze his eyes to their captain, Akashi.

The red head stay silent. He doesn't say anything since they got from the place where Murasakibara's body has been held up. He's suspecting that the police are lying with them but what the officer said might be true; a body that was exposed to water in a long period of time will have the tendency to bloat and rot in an unrecognizable way. But no, Akashi will never believe the police statement until he saw the dead body or the results of the forensics confirming that was the body of Murasakibara.

"We are grateful for the hard work of the police, but we need to see Atsushi's body to confirm if it was really him. We still are hoping that you might get the wrong body." Akashi stated straight-faced looking at the police officer.

"I'm really sorry …even if I wanted to, I can't Hades told us to—"

"Police officer Hijekata, I'll talk to them" Detective Masamune gave a warning gaze to the officer to shut the fuck up.

"uhh ok…" Hijekata went back to his desk and start typing reports of minor cases.

Masamune looked at the three teens "You all should go back to your school, it's not good skipping classes."

"If you want us to go back to school, let us see our friend's body" Akashi smirked at the older man that lighting a cigar.

"I can't do that kid…" puffs out the smoke "You are quite persistent you know… do you know something?"

"What do you mean?"

"We able to find a witness and said that a red haired teen about your height was seen entering the house of Murasakibara Atsushi" Masamune never turn his gaze to other direction. He's eyes are locked to Akashi.

"Hmmnnn, I should say that you look like accusing me to a murder." Akashi's brows twitch but no one notice it.

"I should ask you for details of what happened. Please remain here, the two of you can go back to school."

"You heard him. Daiki, Ryota go back to school and check Tetsuya."

"But—Akashicchi … why?"

"I'll explain later Ryota."

"Come on Kise, we should go back. Tetsu is still in the infirmary and I'm worried." Aomine drags the blonde to the door leaving Akashi behind.

Masamune opens another batch of cigarettes. It become his routine to smoke every time he's handling a difficult case _'it looks like he is a tough one to crack' _he said to himself looking at the red hair teen _'That kid says, I should pulp any information I will get from a person named Akashi Seijuuro'._

"Your name kid…"

"Akashi Seijuuro" he said in a mighty tone.

"Akashi… Hmm…are you somewhat related to Akashi Senzui?"

"He's my father."

"I see, that surprise me."

"And why is that?"

"Well, having a father that holds half the world economy under his hands or I should say controlling big companies and businesses across the globe and yet you studying at a simple school."

"I can't?" this time Akashi's patience snaps "If you're going blab nonsense I'll go back to school, I'm not the type of person to waste time."

"uhh.. Sorry, well I had one question before you leave."

"…"

"Are you the red hair man that the witness was talking about?" Masamune asked calmly and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes." Akashi never hesitates to answer the question. He's very calm, in fact, on the back of his mind he is thinking what the officer said earlier about Hades. "I answered the question if you want to know more, talk to my lawyer."

The detective stare at the red head as he exit the room. He takes his phone out of his jacket and dialed Midorima's number. The phone he's using was given to him by Midorima, it is registered only for calls to one cellphone to another.

"Midorima Shintarou speaking."

"Hades…"

"I told you not to call me that… why you called?"

"I talked to him, the Akashi guy"

"I know… so, you found something?"

"You know, it'll be hard dealing with a person like him considering his family holds a large portion in business industry. Akashi Empire as we all know, a very wealthy and influential family."

"Masamune-san if you're afraid to someone like him, you can step out of the case. For me, justice is everything. I don't judge people on how they interact in the society or how they live in a wealthy life."

"I know what you mean and I'm not stepping out this case kid. I'm much older than you, and I know how rich people make things turn out to be at their favor. Shintarou-kun I wanna ask you a favor."

"Tell me…"

"Can you get the testimony of Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Midorima hesitated for a second "I can, but not now. Not in his situation."

"I understand."

"…"

Midorima ended the call, he still on the infirmary sitting on the bedside holding Kuroko's hands. The green head has a very soft spot for this beautiful boy from the moment he met him. Looking at Kuroko's innocent face he remembers the day when he saw the bluenette in the school library.

That day… he was aware of these feelings…

That day… he fell in love…

* * *

**-END-**

**I'm aware my grammar is beyond horrible… TT_TT DAMMIT**

**But please I want to continue the story so … support me ~neh~neh?~ **

**Okay okay! Midorima is in love with Kuroko OH MY GOD!**

**Next chap is all about Midorima on how he became Hades and how he fell in love with Kuroko . **

**SHIT SHIT SHIT nxt chap dedicated to all MidoKuro (no Takao since the story revolves during Teiko days…)**


	6. Flashback: Midorima & Akashi

Mido x Kuro?

Aka x Kuro?

Surprise x Kuro?

Insert someone other than GoM x Kuro? (no OCshits)

**WARNING: This is the flashback of Midorima and Akashi. I will not **_**italize**_** it because I KNOW italized flashbacks is very irritating to read :3 (how considerate I am :D)**

* * *

**~Midorima Shintarou~**

**.**

**.**

The opening ceremony bores him but he must look interested to it because he will be the one making speech representing the hundreds of freshmen students. Ranking first in entrance examination was easy but standing in front of the crowd, he didn't like it. He just pray silently in his mind that the ceremony will soon come to an end.

* * *

First day of school, Midorima find it very annoying because another school year of getting-to-know and lots of introduction as he hates talking to people. He's not the anti-social type; he just liked to be alone the reason is that, people in his neighbor often called him freak, weirdo and nerd. Loving oha-asa horoscope and bringing various items he called _'lucky item'_ is the cause why some people call him _'the freaky anti-social horoscope maniac'_.

Such an overwhelming nickname for him but, he didn't mind. Rather than bringing himself to fight, he chooses to stay and read at the library. Midorima is a very smart student and he topped the entrance exam of Teiko Middle School but some rumors said that he didn't really get the highest score in the exam, there was this young boy who is smarter than him.

Akashi Seijuuro, no one in the school didn't hear that name. That boy's father gives huge amount of money as donation to the school as well as establishing some school facilities such as courts and various facilities. The green haired man thought it was pointless to donate huge amount of money, it's just why he let his son to study in a simple school like Teiko if he could let him study in much nicer school or school for rich people?

Midorima's family is known to have the line of doctors since his father and grandfather are doctors to begin with. His father told him that he will be a doctor whether he likes it or not so he let his son to pick the school he likes as long as he promises to take the long time family tradition on succeeding and becoming a respectable doctor.

A family dictating how he will end up his life…

The people who kept on laughing and saying bad things about him…

Because of that, he shut his heart to anyone…

In that way… all his problems will go away like it never happened…

* * *

Midorima enter the classroom, it's not hard for him to search his name on the list outside the building to look for his section because he is tall. Then he saw the name 'Akashi Seijuuro' sharing the same classroom with him.

Ignoring the stares of his classmates, the green head continue walking to his seat at the back near the window. He request to the teacher to put him at the back because of his height well, it's not really about his height. After a few minutes, a certain red hair boy with crimson colored eyes and hair entered the classroom. Two of his classmates began murmuring and whispering about Akashi Seijuuro. _'So, he must be the son of that wealthy man, and the one who outranked me on getting top score'. _

Staring at Akashi who successfully made his way to the seat in front, Midorima's phone rings

"Hello! Shintarou-sama, the police need your help"

Midorima's phone is two inches away from his ears "Dammit, Kaito-san your voice is too loud."

"I'm sorry Shintarou-sama, can you please head back home as soon as possible."

"I can't do that, this is the first day of school and I don't want to have the impression of tardiness or absence."

"But this is important, the case that we've been following for months… I've found what we've been looking for."

Midorima's face darkens and wears a not so usual smirk as if he owns the prize. The last piece of the puzzle finally in his hands "Prepare the room…"

"Yes, Shintarou-sama… "

* * *

Midorima able to get his teacher's permission to skip class then head back to his house and enter a secret passage only he and Kaito knows. It was built under the storage area outside his house without the knowledge of his family.

Fukouka Kaito is the household butler working for them since Shintarou was born. He's the one who discovers Shintarou's talent in solving cases and difficult problems and also he's the only who knows the secret of the green head. Kaito works for an international investigating agency but decided to stop because of his responsibility as the care taker of the son of the man who indebted his life, Shintarou's father: Midorima Shinichi.

Over the past years, he knows Shintarou really well. The butler also knows how hard Shintarou struggles every day without having any single friends so he stays by the boy's side every time and everywhere. Discovering Shintarou's love for crime and ability to solve cases, he decided to ask him for help when an unsolved case of a killer was never tracked down by the police.

Since then, Shintarou Midorima aid the police on tracking down all the vicious culprits and major cases no one has ever solve but he never showed up and only contact them through private networks/calls. Now, because of his mysterious identity, the national police gave him the title of _**HADES**_**.**

Midorima reach the secret room where he held all the evidence they found.

"A good day to you Shintarou-sama, I prepare all the things needed… Shall we begin?"

* * *

_RF News: Police found the criminal in a killing spree happening these past months. He is found in an apartment near the 23__rd__ street across the city. The family of the victims finally held the justice in their hands. The arrest of the criminal—_

"Good work Shintarou-sama…" Kaito said turning off the television.

"The progress of the case is too slow, that's why I help those idiot police" Midorima sighed sipping his red bean soup. His today's lucky item is a book entitled: Silence of the Lambs.

"Shall I prepare the car sir?"

"No. I'll walk from here."

"As you wish…"

"Kaito, don't accept cases for now, I have to join a club in our school. My schedule will be hectic."

"I understand. Goodluck to you."

* * *

Being a middle schooler is not bad after all, Midorima often spend his time reading in the library. Whenever his class dismissed early or they given free time for self study, he always chooses to be alone and let himself drawn to what he enjoys doing. From encyclopedias to documentary magazines, from romance novel to sci-fi and fantasy, it's not just an ordinary hobby; it became his life in the school.

Midorima joins the library committee as well as the basketball club because he find it amusing to use his accuracy and talent for shooting and is suitable for extracurricular activities other than academic. The basketball club coach and his fellow teammates is amazed by his talent and being a top student and a strong sportsman but he is not the only one who excel much in the sport, Midorima met the other three: Aomine Daiki, the ace: an agile player that doing formless shots. Murasakibara Atsush, a strong center and is formidable in offense and defense. Last, Akashi Seijuuro, the man that beat him from the top spot in entrance exam. Somehow, Midorima feels a strange aura going on to the red hair man from the first time he saw him. A pure aura of authority and superiority that makes any person obey and kneel down to him. He doesn't like it, another feeling from him; he can feel it… extreme violence reflecting to its vicious red flaming eyes.

* * *

End of class, Midorima headed again to the library, the routine he will keep until he graduate. He became member of the library committee to borrow some of the restricted books, like books without second copy or on its original copy. He made his way to the history book section when suddenly a small figure bumped to his broad chest.

"Uhhh… Ow…"

A monotone sound alarming his thoughts that he just bumped on someone "Ah.. I'm sorry are you alri—"

That moment, baby blue orbs and silky sky-colored hair with pale skin as white as snow and very small figure that he will mistakenly suspect it as a girl if it's not with his uniform is staring at him holding two books and lightly scratching his forehead.

"It's ok, oh… are you Midorima Shintaro?" the bluenette ask the tall man in front of him.

"Uh- yeah, how did you know my name?" Midorima tilt his gaze avoiding those beautiful eyes.

"It seems that you didn't notice me, I am one of the members of library committee and I always saw you here, almost every day."

"You are?"

"Yes"

"Well then, it's nice to meet you—" trying to greet in a calm manner

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kuroko" the pale man smile at him who causes the green head to blush and then he smiled back which was very rare for him and he himself was surprised on how he acted towards Kuroko.

After their meeting, they started a nice friendship and it became one of Midorima's reason for visiting the library every day and every time he has free time. They often study together, making notes and help each other with assignments and projects even though they attending different classes.

One fated meeting…

By that regular contact with each other, they became closer and what more excites him is Kuroko joined the first string in basketball club. But later it came to his knowing that Akashi is the one who refer Kuroko to the coach and that annoys him.

Soon after that, an irritating person joined the team. The annoying tick that acting close and always clinging to Kuroko. Kise Ryota, he joined the team at the beginning of second semester. Like Kuroko, Akashi referred him to the coach.

The freshmen life ended, winning the championship.

On that year they are called: **Generation of Miracles**

On the following year, they became sophomores. The current captain of Teiko graduated and now replaced by Akashi Seijuuro. That place is given to him without second thought more likely, it is his from the moment he entered the basketball team. A natural born leader but what surprises Midorima is Akashi chooses him to become his vice-captain. Midorima accepted the position in order to get more of Kuroko's attention.

It is his little secret, he is in love with Kuroko but Midorima made a promise to himself that he will never confess his feelings for the rest of his life…

* * *

**~Akashi Seijuuro~**

**.**

**.**

He is formidable King which always on top of everything or anything he does. Clearly a normal person in a normal person's point-of-view, but Akashi always thinks of people as insects looking at them with those fearless crimson eyes. He is intelligent, rich and one fucking good-looking boy that every girl has to die for. Genius at sports and academic although from the time he was born and learn to read and write, his father always give him a high class private tutors and he never has the chance to gain friends or play outside like normal kids do. All his toys are books and other studying tools. He can go outside for horseback riding lessons, which he begged for it first before he managed to get his father's approval.

Friends? None, his father never let him interacts with other children as if he knew that those children will harm his son and use him to get money from them. His mother died the day he was born but every time he talks about his mother and ask his father about it, he always says "She's a good mother for letting you come out of this world so be thankful".

That is the life he remembers when he was in his childhood. It was as simple as: no good memories to remember after all. Up until now, his father never talked to him unless it's his birthday.

He's enough of it; he decided to step out his father's cage even for just a little bit. A small freedom, and so, Akashi convinced his father to let him study in a normal school in his age of 13. After the battle for convincing and lots of bloody debate, he finally manages to get his father's approval (for the second time) but he has to be treated differently by the school.

At the school opening ceremony, he notices a boy heading his way to the stage to give a speech and most probably the person who gets the highest score in the entrance examination. He was supposed to be the one who's standing there but to avoid attention; he chooses to give the spot to that green haired-man, known as Midorima Shintaro.

* * *

The next day he decided to visit the library to get books necessary for his extra curriculum which was advance algebra. Akashi went back to the classroom, every one's eyes are staring at him especially the girls. Squealing and whispering like buzzing bees that painful to his ears. He pays a one second glare to the green-haired man sitting at the back beside the window.

The feeling of, enemy-has-arrived excites him to the bones. Longing for someone to crush and giving it an excruciating pain is what he loves to do. The excitement to trap and corner people in his hands is very fun thing to do, it became his hobby. But those people who get in his way are the one who's getting his punishments, people that didn't obey him.

This is his dark dirty little secret. And his meeting with Kuroko worsens it onto the highest level possible.

Akashi has his daily routine of staying in the classroom even after the class dismissal, then, playing shogi alone. An hour or two he decided to leave to go back home, after fixing his things and putting the notebooks in his bag, he exited the classroom and headed to the stairs. The red hair boy didn't notice a plastic cup is blocking his way, he successfully stepped on it and slipped, making his way to the ground but before he can feel the solid ground, a certain person catches him using it's body to protect him from impact.

Akashi opened his eyes and saw a pale figure with sky-colored hair "Hey! Hey! Open your eyes! Are you alright?" he soon came to realize that the boy is unconscious and immediately carried his savior to the infirmary.

Closed

'_Shit'_

Akashi called the ambulance. He insisted to go with them because he is responsible for what happen. It was only half an hour until the doctor steps out of the room.

"Uhhm... are you his friend?" the doctor asked Akashi hoping that he was the patient's friend

"Yes, what happened to him?"

"He's unconscious but out of danger. Nothing to worry about, just a few scratch and bruise on his back but all in all, the boy is fine. He will regain his consciousness maybe a few hours so he can be discharged by tomorrow."

"I understand. Thank you so much."

"Ah, by the way, this belongs to your friend" hands Akashi the identification card "It stuck in his pocket while the nurse disinfects some of his wounds" the doctor left.

He takes a good look on the ID that that belongs to his savior.

_Name: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Student Number: 110415_

_Age: 13_

_Birthday: January 31_

_Blood Type: A_

"Kuroko Tetsuya"

It was pathetic. What kind of person risks his life to save others? The feeling of uneasiness is first to him. He might want to puke but for some reason, he didn't see this person as lowly insect. He tried to touch the pale boy's hand.

Cold.

It felt different, but what was it? What causes him to feel this uneasiness?

* * *

Their tragic meeting became the way to know more about Kuroko, Akashi usually invited him to lunch and often treats him milkshakes and desserts. It surprises him more when Kuroko joined the basketball club and because of Aomine, he discovers the bluenette's ability and quickly recommending him to the coach to join the first string and became regular.

"Akashi-kun" Kuroko locked his gaze to the red head with the usual poker face.

"Hmm? What is it Tetsuya?" tilting his gaze to the ground to avoid eye contact that might go straight to his groin.

"Why did you join basketball?"

"…why? Because it gains my interest and to boost my critical thinking since it also categorize as strategy game" he said it calmly.

"I see… I envy Akashi-kun"

The stoic face becomes warmer letting out tiny bit of emotion and a small smile arching the bluenette's lips caught Akashi's attention resulting him to nearly choke his drink and spit it out to the ground. Kuroko's smile makes his heart race like crazy. To avoid making inevitable mistake, Akashi decided to answer Kuroko as soon as he recovered in his drink.

"Why is that?" still coughing placing his handkerchief to his mouth.

"Because you look so cool while playing basketball, you're so intelligent, kind and—good-looking"

"Hmmm… Good looking?"

"Ah—I mean, as a person you are close to perfection" Kuroko blushes realizing what he just said.

"Well thank you for all the compliments but I'm not perfect."

"I didn't said perfect, I said close to perfect…"

Akashi chuckles, this is the first time someone said that to him. Usually or a lot of people always calls him the embodiment of perfection but how Kuroko looks at him as a person that has one or two flaws really enlightens his heart.

His feeling grew FONDER …

The love becomes AGRESSIVE…

Then it turns out to be an OBSSESSION…

Those people who touches Kuroko or get close to Kuroko makes his blood boil. But no, it's not the right time to take his Tetsuya. He will observe all those who he suspects to have feelings for his beloved.

And it starts with Midorima Shintaro. After the former captain graduated, he was immediately assigned by the coach to be the captain of the team. Having the supreme authority he put Midorima in the vacant vice-captain position. The reason is to be able to monitor the man and all his actions to his Tetsuya.

He recruited Kise Ryota to the first string because he wants it to be his tool and cover-up all his plan. He live his life like a normal teenager, studying before exam even though he didn't need to, managing club practices as well as the student council who he becomes the president . All of this is for him to impress Kuroko and win his heart without forcing the bluenette.

But it didn't go well… On the mid of the school year, a news shattered all his desires and mind for judging what is right or wrong. It shocked him a lot. He didn't foresee this. It's not like he made a mistake, no, he will never allow mistakes. But how?

His beloved Tetsuya and his teammate Atsushi is going out? Couple?

They are together?

How?

-Snap-

The imaginary thin string of his patient that holding him back for a long time snaps. His inner thoughts grumbling like hell as if two people fighting trying to control his mind. Finally, a victor succeeds the body. "Ha-Ha ha ha!" unrecognizable laughter flee from his mouth indicating a different person. His beautiful crimson eyes were placed by yellow orange color affecting his left eye causing it to mismatch, making his appearance more cold and dangerous.

"Uh-uh not yet~, let the stupid man savor our Tetsuya… before he suffers from—A PAINFUL DEATH" a spine shivering tone and eyes that reflects pure violence and evil is Akashi's true form.

This is the beginning of the _'real show'._

* * *

**-End for now-**

**Am i describing them like some sort of a maniac with the dirty little secret thingy? HAHAHA**

**whoops... yeah, i didn't forget Akashi's dual personality :3**

**I want to insert more cute moments of MidoKuro and AkaKuro but this are only flashbacks :'( so i have to skip and skip and skip. **

**I LOVE GIVING SURPRISES so****, keep on following this... the real show starts :)**


End file.
